


Spocks station

by AspieVulcan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Flirty Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieVulcan/pseuds/AspieVulcan
Summary: It's just nice and cute, McCoy's a bit tipsy and the bridge crew have a chat as he shamelessly flirts with Spock.





	Spocks station

"heyyy darlin'!"

"Hello doctor"

"Aww, c'mon! Don't call me doctor!"

"I am on duty.. are you intoxicated?"

"You already know the answer to that darlin'!" he sat against Spock's station

"Doctor. You are sitting on the bridge controls."

Jim giggled behind him and Spock had to resist rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't matter though does it! I have my special little area to sit where you've deactivated the buttons"

"You do this far too often."

"You love me really!"

"I do not see how that is relivant to the conversation."

"It's true though!"

"Indeed."

McCoy leant foreward and swung his legs back and forth "Y'hear that Jim! The damn hobgoblin has emotions after all!"

Jim beamed at him "yeah, you discovered that a while back!"

"It's good to have regular checkups!"

Jim laughed "just don't distract my first officer too much!"

McCoy gasped "little ol' me!? Distracting!? Never!"

"Actually-"

"I know you know exactly how unproductive each member of the bridge crew is compared to usual when I'm here but don't say it Spock, your meant to be on my side!"

"There is no competition."

"It's a phrase, don't worry you won't have to battle Jim any time soon!"

Chekov span around almost faster than light "I know that phrase! It was invented in Russia!"

"Of course it was" sulu muttered

"It was!" Chekov crossed his arms defensively "wasn't it Uhura!?"

She thought for a while "yep! Definitely!"

"Hah! See! Uhura knows everything about phrases!"

"Don't say anything Spock" McCoy said feeling the urge to correct the blatant error.

"I never questioned you" Sulu said sarcastically

"Sarcasm was invented in Russia too!"

"Chekov, you have to stop! Your breaking Spock!"

They all looked at Spock who looked just as calm as usual

"He's about this close to starting a rant so long they'll have to extend our mission!"

"I'm only telling the truth!" Chekov said smiling.

"Incorrect." Spock had the slightest frown

"Spooock! Let the kid believe whatever he wants!"

"It is illogical."

"Your on a ship of humans!"

"I am aware of that."

McCoy sighed "what am I gonna do with you Spock!"

"Nothing until my shift is over"

Jim burst out into laughter and everyone else giggled as McCoy turned very red very fast. "You shouldn't be proud of that hobgoblin!"

There was a slight smirk on Spock's face "and what would I be proud of doctor?"

"I hate you!"

"You do not."

"Yeah I know but I wish I did!"

"You do not."

"You know what, this whole bond thing is really inconvenient."

"It is impossible to remove."

"Thank fucking god"

"You are highly contradictory."

"Love you too darlin'!"

"That is not-"

"Close enough!" He pushed himself of the station and headed towards the lift but first patting Jim on the shoulder and saying "you know I hate him right jim?"

"Of course bones"

"I'll be back when I get bored!"

 


End file.
